


Shades of Red

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/M, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: But Remus still had no idea where Tonks stood, and often found himself trying to test the waters.





	Shades of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Burgundy

“That’s a nice shade,” Remus told her. “You had the same colour last week. Are you trying to be a Weasley?”

He was only half-joking. No matter how Molly needled them, Bill could not take his eyes off the French girl. But Remus still had no idea where Tonks stood, and often found himself trying to test the waters.

“Nah. This is burgundy. Last week was ruby. I’d say Weasley hair is scarlet.”

“That’s specific.” Remus grinned at her. “I can’t really tell the difference, myself.”

“Not from over there, you can’t.” She smiled back “You’ll have to get closer.”


End file.
